


Tell Me You Love Me

by AWideEyedPhoenix84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWideEyedPhoenix84/pseuds/AWideEyedPhoenix84
Summary: Taking place in between Han & Leia's kiss that C-3PO interrupts and the famous "I love you" / "I know" exchange from Empire Strikes Back.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tell Me You Love Me

Han cleared his throat loudly, and Leia whirled around to see him leaning against the frame of her open cabin door.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me,” she muttered, shaking her head. “How long have you been standing there?”

He took a step into her room. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you, Princess.”

“Then don’t sneak up on me!” she spat out, clearly flustered.

He put his hands up defensively. “Hey now. You’re the one who kissed me and then ran away back there.”

Leia snorted. “ _I’m_ the one who kissed you? That’s not exactly how I remember it.”

Han took a step closer, smiling at her dangerously. “You sure didn’t seem to mind.”

Her cheeks flushed and she turned away from him. “What do you want, Han?”

“Just you,” he murmured, his hands sliding around her waist, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

Leia elbowed him in the ribs and whirled around to face him. “Stop making fun of me.”

Han raised his eyebrows. “ _What?_ I’m not making fun of you.”

“Oh yeah, sure. You know, just because you’re used to every other woman in your life swooning into a puddle at your feet,” Leia huffed, twisting out of his grasp, “doesn’t mean that _I’m_ going to be one of them.”

He looked amused, tenderly cupping her face with one of his hands. “You have feelings for me, Your Worship, and the sooner you admit it, the sooner we can figure all this out.”

“Figure what out?” Leia’s breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her with intense eyes. “What are you doing here, Han?”

He bent down and kissed her again, his fingers trailing down her neck and slipping inside her vest, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. His hand ran up her ribcage, grazing the side of her breast.

Leia gasped against his lips, her eyes darting toward the open door.

“Want me to close it?” Han murmured, resting his forehead against hers, his hands encircling her waist and drawing her even closer.

She put both hands on his chest and pushed away, and then took a step back from him with wide eyes, swallowing hard. “I’ve… never done this before.”

Han’s face changed, his whole demeanor softening. “ _Oh._ I — Leia, uhhh, look. We don’t have to do anything. You’re right, I am a scoundrel. You deserve better. For that, especially. I — I didn’t know.”

She bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

He picked up her vest and slid it back over her shoulders. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

She sighed and looked up at him. “I know you don’t have a lot of options right now, being stuck on this ship. Otherwise I’m sure there’s no way you’d be here with me.”

Han appeared genuinely confused. “Wait, what?”

“Nothing. Just go,” she muttered.

He ran his thumb along her cheekbone, then down her jaw and tilted her face up to look at him. “Why are you so mean to me, huh, baby?”

She snorted, looking away.

“You know, I’ve never met a girl like you before, Leia.”

Her eyes flew back to his and she felt her knees begin to buckle under the intensity of his gaze. “Fuck,” she whispered, looking up at him, and he just laughed.

He brushed his lips against hers, using his tongue to tease her mouth open, and then left a trail of kisses down her neck, causing her to let out a soft whimper and lean into him. He pulled back to look at her, suddenly serious. “But I can leave if you want. We don’t have to do anything. _Really._ I mean it.”

Leia swallowed hard. “Okay.”

“Does that mean you want me to go?” he asked in a husky voice, raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. “No. Don’t go.”

Han gently tucked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear. “Should I close the door?”

Leia nodded and dropped down to sit on the bed. “Yeah.”

He walked over to the door in a few quick strides and peered out into the hall, then shut it, the lock clicking audibly. He turned back to look at her and grinned.

“What?” she said defensively.

Han laughed. “You need to relax.” He took the seat next to her, his head almost hitting the platform beam above them. He shrugged his coat off his shoulders, and then took her hand in his.

Leia’s cheeks flushing pink.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

“Shut up, Han,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

He laughed, and then kissed her, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her up against him.

Leia could start to feel the heat building between her legs even before his hand slowly crept up her thigh, and then he pulled her back with him onto the bed.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, his lips against her ear.

“Uh huh,” she nodded, and he began to unbutton her flight suit all the way down, peeling the crisp fabric off of her to reveal a simple white bra and panties.

“Fuck,” Han muttered.

“What?” she asked, suddenly self-conscious, trying to cover herself with her hands.

“Stop that,” he insisted with a smile, his hand trailing down her ribs before sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. “You look even better than I imagined, that’s all.”

“Oh, so you imagined me?” Leia raised her eyebrows.

Han rolled his eyes and used his tongue to trace a line down her neck and along her collarbone. His hand slipped inside her underwear and she froze.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t want to do something. I’m following your lead here. Okay?”

She nodded, then let out a little sigh as he rubbed his thumb over her clit.

“Mmm, you like that?”

Leia looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded.

He peeled off her panties and tossed them to the floor, and then kissed down her stomach before settling between her legs and running his tongue up and down her entrance.

She sat up suddenly, pulling the sheet up over herself. “What are you doing?” she hissed.

“ _Relax_ , Leia. Let me make you feel good, yeah?”

She looked at him uncertainly.

“Lay back,” he murmured, hovering over her and kissing her on the mouth. She slowly leaned back until she was reclining on the pillows, the weight of Han’s body heavy against her frame. He unclasped her bra and grinned as her breasts sprung free. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered.

He lavished the same treatment on her other breast, then made his way down her torso again before pressing his tongue firmly against her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leia gasped, her hands reaching above her head and gripping the headboard tightly. She let out a loud moan as he licked around her entrance, her eyes rolling back.

“Geez, keep it down,” Han muttered. “Unless you want everyone to hear us.”

“Just don’t stop doing that,” she begged.

“Mmm, I knew you’d change your tune once you _really_ got to know me, Princess.”

“Ugh. Shut up, Han. I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

He grinned and continued to undo her with his tongue, reaching up to cover her mouth with his hand when her moaning was too loud.

Finally she twitched and squirmed and gasped, and then pushed his face away. “Stop, stop, it’s too much,” she hissed.

Han sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Well, the entire ship definitely knows what’s going on in here by now. _Damn_ you’re loud.”

Leia closed her eyes and let her head drop back onto the pillow, her ears ringing. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah?” he asked, looking very satisfied with himself.

“What, are you looking for a trophy?” she retorted, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, grinning at her, and then rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

She slapped his hand away. “Stop that. Let me come down, yeah?”

Han lay back on the pillow next to her, his eyes roaming up and down her body, and Leia pulled the sheet up over herself. “Don’t hide,” he murmured, grabbing her wrist. “You’re beautiful.”

She swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Want me to leave?”

Leia shook her head.

“Okay. Then I’ll stay.”

“No one’s ever done that before. With their… mouth,” she admitted, a little embarrassed.

“Yeah? Did you like it?”

She nodded, her cheeks flaring bright red.

Han cupped her breast with his hand again, and this time she leaned into his touch.

“We don’t have to do anything else,” he assured her again. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Her heart was pounding. “I think I want to.”

His hand drifted between her legs, and he slowly pushed one finger inside her, and then he groaned. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet.”

“Is that good?” she asked, uncertainly, wrinkling her nose, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Mmm, definitely,” he murmured, gently pumping his finger in and out.

He kissed her on the mouth, her hands finding the hem of his shirt and helping him lift it up over his head. When she reached for his belt buckle, Han’s hand closed over hers.

“You sure about this?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

“I’m sure,” Leia said, her voice shaking.

“Tell me you love me,” Han whispered.

“ _What?_ ” she demanded, her eyes narrowing, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Tell me that you love me,” he repeated, sliding his hand up her leg.

“But I _don’t_ love you,” Leia insisted, trying to roll him off of her, but he held her firmly in place and kissed her neck while she squirmed.

“Really?” he asked, his lips next to her ear.

“Definitely not,” she stammered, feeling her clit pulsing with desire as he pressed up against her.

“Well, I love you,” he murmured.

“ _What?_ No you _don’t_ ,” she gasped, slapping him on the shoulder.

He just laughed. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Leia.”

“You already used that line on me tonight,” she accused, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged. “Because it’s true.”

Leia looked up at him with wide eyes. “Stop talking and just _do_ it already.”

Han looked hurt for a split second before his usual bravado took over again. “So you’re gonna break my heart, huh? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. It’s alright, I can handle it.”

She started to reply, but Han pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. She could hear his belt buckle unfasten and his pants unzipping, but she kept her eyes shut tight as he kissed her.

“Leia... hey, look at me.”

She swallowed hard and blinked her eyes open, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“You sure? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Leia nodded. “Yeah. I want to.”

“Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop.” He kissed her again, deeply, and she could feel him run the head of his erection up and down her length before slowly starting to push inside.

Gasping loudly, she shut her eyes, holding her breath as he met resistance.

“You okay?”

She nodded.

“You have to breathe, Leia.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her whole body trembling.

Han hooked his arm under her knee to open her up wider and she winced. “Take a deep breath. Or do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head. “Keep going.”

He nodded, and then thrust all the way inside of her, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. “Fuck,” he grimaced. “I’m hurting you.”

“I’m okay, keep going,” she insisted.

He rolled them over so he was lying flat on the mattress and she was on top.

“What are you doing?” she choked out, looking uncertain of herself.

“Now you’re running the show, Your Highness. Isn’t that the way you like it?” Han teased.

“But I don’t know what to do,” she whispered.

“You’ll figure it out.” He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and beamed up at her as he started to rock his hips beneath her. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” she snapped.

Han laughed, sucking his thumb into his mouth before dropping it between them to find her clit.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as he slowly thrust up into her.

“You like that?” he murmured.

“Uh huh,” she breathed, bracing her hands on his shoulders and matching his rhythm.

“We’re good at this,” he said, a cocky grin spread across his face.

“Shut up and fuck me, you idiot,” she glared down at him.

Han grinned. “Mmm, gladly.” He continued to rub tight circles around her clit while moving inside her.

“Oh, _yes_. Right there,” Leia panted.

“You gonna come again? I’m getting close.”

She gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tightly, letting out a desperate moan.

“I gotcha, baby,” Han murmured, running his free hand up her spine, feeling her soft skin trembling under his touch.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a scream, Han quickly clamping a hand over her mouth as he rolled them back over so she was underneath him again. Leia looked up with wide eyes as he thrust inside her two more times before grunting and collapsing on top of her, her walls pulsing around him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, slowly removing his hand from her mouth. “You okay?” he asked cautiously.

She nodded, looking dazed.

Han pulled out and cleaned both of them up, his eyes still on her the entire time. He lay back down on the bed next to her, running his fingertips lightly along the curve of her hip.

After a long moment of silence, Leia spoke. “You can go now.”

“Wait, what?” he said, sitting up and banging his head on the top bunk. “You’re kicking me out?”

“You got what you wanted, right?”

Looking like she had slapped him across the face, the color drained from Han’s cheeks. “Damn, that’s cold, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, _please_. That was what you hoped would happen when you came in here, right?”

“What? I mean… I guess?” Han just looked confused.

She didn’t meet his eyes as she picked up her panties and pulled them back up her legs, getting to her feet.

“Wait. Leia, stop,” Han said, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away. “You said you wanted to do this before. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She sighed loudly. “I did want to do this. And I’m fine, thank you very much. But we both got what we wanted. You don’t need to stick around if you don’t want to.”

“But what if I want to stick around?” Han stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her.

Leia’s face remained unchanged as she looked him in the eye.

“We should do it again sometime,” he suggested hopefully.

Leia narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “I highly doubt it.”

He cradled her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. He kissed her lightly on the mouth before picking up his clothes from the ground and getting to his feet. “Alright, Leia. I’ll let myself out.” Han shook his head ruefully, pulling his shirt back over his head and grabbing his jacket. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

He walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance, and Leia let out the breath she had been holding.

***

The next day, when Han passed Leia in the hall of the ship, she quickly averted her eyes.

“Good morning, Your Royalness,” Han said in an overly loud voice.

“Morning,” she mumbled as she went past him, her gaze fixed on the floor.

She didn’t see the look of disappointment that washed over his face before he continued walking on ahead.

***

Leia successfully avoided Han for the rest of the day, finding a reason to leave the room when she saw him coming her way. But later that night, she was in her cabin, getting ready for sleep and brushing out her long hair. Her gaze fell on the bed, remembering what had happened there between her and Han just twenty-four hours earlier.

She was still physically sore from their encounter, but found her stomach flip-flop at the thought of Han’s touch.

“Fuck,” she muttered, shaking her head. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and then Leia crept down the hall, taking a deep breath before knocking softly on his cabin door.

He opened it and grinned when he saw her, giving a slight bow. “Your Worshipfulness.”

She huffed and turned on her heel, but Han grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

“Hey, I’m kidding. _Leia._ Please don’t go.”

Something in his tone made her stop and turn to face him.

“You, uh, want to come in?” he asked hopefully.

Leia nodded, and Han quickly pulled her inside the room, locking the door behind them.

His hands encircled her waist as he pressed her up against the closed door. “I knew you’d come back.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

He grinned, his lips against hers. “I missed you.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Mmm,” Leia murmured as he kissed her neck, relenting as her skin warmed under his touch. “Okay, fine. I missed you too. A little. Maybe.”

Han laughed. “I knew it.”

“If you keep acting cocky, I’m going to leave,” Leia insisted, her hands on her hips.

He put his hands up defensively. “Fair enough. You’re here. That’s all that matters.”

Leia’s cheeks flushed pink.

“What do you want to do?” Han asked.

She shrugged.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Okay.”

Leia’s fingers were shaking as she started to undo his belt buckle.

“Yeah?” he murmured, raising his eyebrows. “Again?”

She dropped to her knees and looked up at him, feeling her confidence grow as she watched the look of shock that spread across his face. She unzipped his pants and yanked them down around his knees, his erection springing free. Her eyes went wide and she gulped.

“Leia,” he said softly, reaching down to her. “You don’t have to do that.”

She narrowed her eyes and sat back on her heels. “I know that. I _want_ to.” And then, almost defiantly, she took him in her mouth, Han’s head dropping back as he leaned against the closed door.

“Holy shit, baby,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

While she was definitely inexperienced, Leia’s newfound confidence in the bedroom was just about the sexiest thing Han had ever seen, and it was only a few minutes before she finished him off. She slowly stood, watching him intently as he blinked his eyes open.

“Damn,” he whispered, looking dazed.

“I’ve never done that before either,” she admitted with a small shrug, her lips slightly swollen.

“Well, you have good instincts then,” Han smiled, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “What do you want to do now?”

She set her jaw and looked him square in the eye. “Could you do that thing again… that thing with your mouth?”

Grinning, he gripped her tightly around the waist, pulling her back with him onto the bed. “Whatever you want, baby.”

He slipped her nightgown off over her head to find her completely naked underneath. “Fuck me,” he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

Leia bit her lip, looking pleased with Han’s reaction. He traced his fingertips up the inside of her leg and she let out a little sigh, but then grimaced as he tried to push a finger inside her.

“Ouch,” she winced.

“Yeah? Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a little smile.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before sitting up and leaning over her. Han pressed his forehead against hers, looking worried. “Fuck. I hurt you?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Han.”

He looked at her almost sadly, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Han kissed her back, his hand cradling her cheek and then trailing down to cup her breast. Leia let out a little moan as his lips trailed down her body, barely grazing over her skin. He pressed his lips to her clit and she sighed as he gently licked up and down. Instead of being uncomfortable like the previous evening, she leaned into it, her fingers finding and tweaking her own nipples.

“Damn, girl. That’s fucking hot. Don’t stop,” Han urged before returning his attention to making her moan.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Leia whimpered, grinding her hips up against his face.

“Tell me what you like,” he murmured.

“Keep doing that,” she gasped. “ _Oh_.”

A few minutes later she was curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

“You’re awfully good at that, you know.”

Han looked at her and shrugged, kissing her forehead. “I like the sounds you make.”

Leia’s cheeks flushed pink.

“You gonna sleep here tonight?” he asked with a yawn.

“Is that okay?” she asked, her voice uncertain.

“Definitely.”

“But no one can know,” Leia insisted, narrowing her eyes.

Han chuckled, kissing the edge of her jaw. “Deal.” He ran his fingertips lightly down her side, stopping to rest on the curve of her hip. “I love you, Leia.”

There was a long pause. “Goodnight, Han.”

He just smiled and buried his face in her hair. “Okay then. Goodnight.”


End file.
